In Love And War
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Six Episode, In Love And War.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I apologize for the long delay. Life has been crazy busy! I hope you'll enjoy these chapters before tonights new episode. I even wrote a Tiva to make up for a it. :) Enjoy!

----

_**Ziva**__: We hit a dead end_

_**Tony**__: No pun intended_

_**Ziva**__: Actually it was_

_**Tony**__: Well in that case, nicely done!_

--

"What is this for?" Ziva questioned as she found a bagel and cream cheese donning her desk the next morning.

Tony smiled across the bull pen. "Consider it a gold star."

"But it is not gold, and it is not a star."

Tony hung his head in defeat momentarily. "Forget it. Just think of it as a job well done."

"We solved the case as a team Tony and I do not see bagels on McGee or Gibbs' desks."

"That is because they haven't shown significant improvement in their American idioms."

She stifled a laugh. "You gave me a bagel because I am getting better yes?"

"I gave you a bagel because positive reinforcement is key in continuing the behavior. Next time it will be a poppy seed bagel."

She had to smile. "Well thank you Tony."

"No Ziva, thank you."

Gibbs strode in moments later. "Where's my bagel DiNozzo?"

"Uh, um…"

"_Bat _got your tongue Tony?" Ziva questioned, lifting up her bagel to take a bite; only to have Tony grab it and hand it to Gibbs.

"Here you go boss."

Ziva threw her hands up. "What was that for?"

Tony retreated to his desk. "Because I spoke too soon."


	2. Gibbs Gut

_**Tony**__: Yeah what are we gonna put on the warrant Probie? Gibbs Gut…Not that that wouldn't be valid…_

--

"Give it up Tony." McGee spouted, putting his stuff together to head home.

Ziva agreed. "He is right, you will never figure it out, so do not even bother."

"Bother? Ziva, this is a phenomenon that deserves some attention. You know what? Never mind, I know at least one person who will appreciate where I'm coming from." He left the bull pen without another word and his teammates could only come to one conclusion.

"Abby…"

--

"Hey Tony!" Abby greeted in her usual tone and quickly sensed something was up. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing. Just that the geek and the assassin are starting to team up on me way too much lately."

"Oh, don't take it personally."

"What other way am I supposed to take it?"

Abby shrugged. "Good point."

"Listen, I've been thinking…"

"Uh oh," she interrupted. "You're not gonna try and figure out Gibbs gut again are you?"

"You're the one with the 'He is Magic' theory Abs." He countered, plopping himself down on her work table.

"Another good point."

"Just hear me out. What if the boss _does_ have secret human powers?"

She reached out towards his forehead. "You don't feel warm."

"Abs I'm serious. What if what happens on TV _can_ happen in real life? It wouldn't be the first time. What if Gibbs was 'special' like that guy Lock on Lost or something?"

"Then he'd be on an invisible island and not here in DC."

"Maybe," he got down from the table and started to pace. "What if he really is magic? What if all these times he's solved cases and known the exact time I say something stupid can be explained by something supernatural?"

Abby examined him quietly for a few moments. "Like time travel?"

"Yeah," he snapped his fingers. "Maybe that's it, maybe he can travel through time without even knowing it...or maybe he's already lived this life and is going through a second time. That would explain the gut feelings he gets."

"_And_ how he knows when I have clue…"

Tony stood wide eyed for almost a minute. "That's it. Abby…we've figured it out."

"Bout time." The unexpected voice caused both of them to suddenly lose the ability to speak. Gibbs waited patiently for a response before he continued. "Cat got your tongue?"

"You're more like a mountain lion actually." Abby managed.

Tony swallowed. "I would've said cougar actually…"

Gibbs examined them for a moment. "What are you two doing here so late?"

"We were just discussing theories of time travel Gibbs…you know, the time space continuum." Abby began, looking for Tony to continue.

"Yeah, you know, Dr. Emmett Brown…the Back to the Future trilogy. Killer effects. Michael J. Fox in his prime…"

"Does Michael J. Fox have anything to do with our case?"

Tony cringed. "Not exactly."

"Then quit theorizing and go home. Need you fresh in the morning." He watched as Tony looked around for his things before realizing they were upstairs. "You could take the elevator…or you could just jump in the time portal with me?"

Tony managed a small smile before it faded. "We were just spit balling boss, we don't really think…"

"Think what DiNozzo? That I'm a time traveler?"

"Yes…well no…well I'm just gonna go." He pointed towards the exit and started towards it.

Abby managed a trying smile as he left. "You have to admit it's a plausible theory Gibbs."

He gestured towards the hallway. "Yeah and I'm Captain Kirk…"

Abby gathered her things and walked out with him. "No way, you're totally Mister Spock..." She glanced at him. "Minus the ears of course."


	3. Have It In Me

_**Rebecca**__: I don't have it in me. _

_**Gibbs**__: Oh yeah you do, might take you awhile to find, but you do._

_--_

It took years before Gibbs could see a young girl with her parents and the jealousy didn't overwhelm him. Took months before the scent of his home didn't drive him into a crying fit every night he came home. Took days before it stopped hurting to breathe. Whatever it was Gibbs found to carry on he wasn't sure; but whatever it was he held onto it for dear life.

That something had kept him from pulling that trigger. That something had kept him from drowning himself in scotch. That something had kept him alive. He was convinced he'd soon be laying beside them as he stood at their grave sites. He knew as soon as he tasted revenge it wouldn't be long. But something saved his life. Something.

As he put the finishing touches on her boat he realized what it had been. Something his mother had taught him about at a very young age. And that something was _hope_.


	4. Six Hours, Christmas Eve

_Abby: My Dad waited in line for 2 hours on Black Friday… _

_Gibbs: Six, Christmas Eve_

_--_

"I made her a promise. I'll keep it."

Shannon tossed him his coat. "What are you gonna do? Have your marines threaten all the customers at gun point?"

"Actually not a bad idea…" he zipped his coat with a smile and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Don't worry, Santa never disappoints."

She watched him tip toe down the steps and out the front door before checking in on Kelly. She was fast asleep, a perfect picture of Daddy's little girl.

--

It was almost 4 am when Gibbs slipped quietly through the front door; the prized present in his arms. He placed it under the Christmas Tree with care before tip toeing his way up the stairs and slipping into bed beside his wife. He draped his arm over her before whispering in her ear. "I got it."

Shannon stirred a bit before turning to look at him. "Santa does keep his promises after all huh?"

"Always."

She turned back onto her pillow and closed her eyes. "How many civilians did you threaten?"

Gibbs stifled a laugh. "Now would I do something like that?"

"Yes."

Her matter of fact answer caused him to begin tickling her relentlessly. "Is that so?" He watched her laugh herself to tears before their bedroom door slowly creaked open.

"Daddy?"

He sat up. "Hey sweetheart, what are you doing up?"

She leapt into bed beside him. "I heard a noise, thought maybe Santa was here."

Gibbs smiled as he wrapped both arms around _his girls._ "You just missed him baby…"


	5. Killing For Love

_**Tony**__: Is killing for love really any different than killing for money?_

--

Tony arrived at his apartment still a bit plagued by the question he'd posed, as well as his guilt about torturing McGee. He picked up a pizza on the way home and set it in its usual place on the coffee table before grabbing a beer out of the fridge. He loosened his tie and flopped down on the couch for some much needed Magnum P.I. As he picked up the first piece of pizza he contemplated the events of the past few days.

Maybe he had been a little too hard on McGee? After all the kid did sort look up to him. Maybe killing for love is no different than killing for money? Even the Magnum opening theme didn't creep into his thoughts and_ that_ always helped. He sipped his beer and continued his musings.

After the last piece of pizza and the closing credits of the episode he made a mental note to tell McGee the truth and try to make it up to him. As far as the other question he wasn't sure he'd found an answer. At one point in his life he was willing to die for the woman he loved, but kill for her? He reached for his phone and dialed the one person he knew would give him a straight answer.

"Boss?"

"DiNozzo, it's late."

He glanced at the clock. "Were you really sleeping?"

"Well no."

"Good," he continued. "Cuz I got this question I can't answer."

"No, I don't know what a level five sorceress is, now good night."

"Wait boss…" he almost yelled into the phone; knowing how fond he was of hanging up without a goodbye. "Just one question I promise. Then you can get back to…um…whatever it is you're doing."

"Spit it out DiNozzo."

"So, do you think killing for love is any different than killing for money?"

Gibbs swallowed down some of scotch. "You planning something I should know about?"

"No way boss…I just figured if anyone knew the answer it would be you."

"And why's that?"

Tony muted his TV before responding. "Cuz you always do."

Gibbs refilled his glass. "Killing for the wrong reason is always wrong; no matter what the reason."

Tony absorbed his response. "So you wouldn't kill to have the woman you love?"

"If she was the woman I loved; I wouldn't have to."

He managed a smile at the receiver. "You're good boss."

"Go to bed DiNozzo."

He nodded as if Gibbs was standing in front of him. "On it boss." He heard the call end and turned up his TV. "Sorry Mag, had to make sure you had my full attention…" He leaned back and let out a sigh of relief. Leroy Jethro Gibbs had done it again.


	6. You'll Find Your Girl

_**McGee**__: Not that easy for me to meet woman…never has been. _

_**Tony**__: You'll find your girl. _

_**McGee**__: Thought I did._

_Friendship/Light Humor meant here. _

_--_

"Tony you can stop bringing me coffee, I said it's no big deal."

Tony shook his head. "But it is Probie. I messed with a man's heart, and a man's heart isn't something to be messed with."

"So you gonna keep bringing me coffee forever?"

"No," he shook his head. "Only until I feel that the messing with a man's heart equivalent has been reached."

McGee sighed. "Okay, but just so you know I've moved on."

"What?" Tony approached his desk. "What do you mean you've moved on?"

"I met someone last night. I've moved on."

"But how can you move on that quickly? I mean, didn't you feel anything for her?"

Tim squinted at him. "Her was you Tony. Remember?"

"Well yeah, but still. A man has feelings Probie."

McGee noticed what seemed to be genuine rejection in Tony's eyes as he retreated back to his desk. It was then he knew there was only one thing left to do. "Here." He placed his new coffee on Tony's desk.

He waved it away. "I don't want your sympathy."

"Tony…"

"No," he put his hand up to quiet him. "No act of charity can make up for a broken heart."

"Broken heart? But Tony you're the one who stood me up?"

Gibbs stopped mid stride between the two of them and stared. "You two got something you want to share?"

Tim shook his head before returning to his desk, leaving Tony to fend for himself.

"Well DiNozzo?"

Tony looked up and sniffled sarcastically. "No boss, we were just role playing."

Gibbs glanced at McGee, then back at Tony. "Who was playing the wife?"

Tony pointed to his right, just as McGee pointed to his left.

Gibbs nodded before moving behind his desk. "Forget I asked."


	7. Ive Posed As A Girlfriend Many Times

_**Ziva**__: I have posed as a girlfriend many times to get what I needed…_

_Tiva Ahead! _

--

Tony had to laugh as he ushered her into his apartment. "So how was doing what I did any different than what you've done?"

"Because I did what was necessary, you did it for fun."

He closed the door before responding. "You telling me that posing as a girlfriend wasn't fun?"

"It had its moments. But it was always temporary."

"Always?" He questioned, pulling out a bottle of wine from the fridge.

"You tell me, you have had the most recent posing experience yes?"

He set the glasses on the table. "What is with you two? McGee brings it up yesterday, you bring it up now. Its like I'll never live it down."

She nodded. "I am sorry. I did not mean to open an old wound."

"Forget it." He poured a liberal amount into their glasses. "I'll start dinner."

She appeared behind him and forced him to face her. "We both have done what was necessary to get the job done. And we have both been hurt."

"Both?"

She stepped back. "Yes, many years ago I was involved with a man in Cairo. It ended badly, but I did what needed to be done. What always needs to be done."

He closed the distance she'd created. "He never found out."

She shook her head. "He was killed before I could…" She stopped for a moment. "It does not matter now. All that matters is that we have both stopped pretending."

He nodded before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Nothing like the real thing huh?"

"Coming from a man who idolizes TV characters?" She gestured towards the framed A-Team poster on the wall.

He smiled. "Nothing like knowing what's not real to recognize what is."


	8. I've Spoiled You Gibbs

_**Abby**__: I've spoiled you Gibbs._

_Gabby Ahead! _

--

"Have you now?" Gibbs appeared at the entrance in her lab, Caf Pow in hand. "And here I thought it was the other way around?"

"Well," she took the drink thankfully. "It is a two way street…sort of."

"I prefer one way traffic."

"Don't worry Gibbs, you'll always be number one in my heart." She placed a hand over her heart and smiled at him. "Now did you just come down here to bless me with your presence?"

"What if I did?"

"I'd be okay with that." She set down the drink and slipped her hands around his waist. "Now who's spoiling who?"

"I just want to make sure you get what you want. Is that so wrong?"

She shook her head as he moved in a bit closer. "Wrong? No. Hot? Yes."

He kissed her quickly and licked at his lips, the taste of her drink making him cringe. "I still don't know how you drink that stuff."

"Hey…I don't complain when I smell like saw dust do I?"

He smirked playfully. "You never complain."

"That's because you spoil me Gibbs."

He kissed her again. "Two way street."

She met his advances before breaking for air to respond. "So who gets to do the spoiling this time?"

He smiled at her. "Who do you think?"


End file.
